


Halla-ween

by vorfm95



Category: Halloween - Fandom, Skam - Fandom
Genre: Evak - Freeform, F/F, Fluff, Halloween AU, M/M, haunted house au, implied nooreva, isak screams a lot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-28
Updated: 2017-09-28
Packaged: 2019-01-06 15:41:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12213834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vorfm95/pseuds/vorfm95
Summary: Isak and Even met at a Haunted House in the amusement park on Halloween.Isak felt his soul leave his body right then and there. He went as pale as a ghost and this time he screamed his lungs out. His instincts pushed him to hug someone, but he couldn’t hug Sana, she wouldn’t like that, besides she was still far behind, and Eva was already hugging Noora. So he hugged the next person closest to him.





	Halla-ween

**Author's Note:**

> Hii! So it looks like now I write too :D This story was inspired by something a friend of mine did, it's a bit soon for Halloween but who cares, right?
> 
> I want to thank [Mack](http://archiveofourown.org/users/EvensDramaticShenanigans/pseuds/EvensDramaticShenanigans) for being an amazing beta and cheering me on to write. And I can't also forget [Wyonna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wyoheartsmusic/pseuds/wyoheartsmusic) for tricking me into writing this and helping me out with some bits. You are the best!! 
> 
> I hope you like it!!

 

 

Isak already regretted his words. Of course it sounded fine when they planned it half drunk, half high a week ago. Halloween in the amusement park. “And let’s go all in costume” he could hear Magnus suggesting to which everyone cheered.

So there they were, in a never ending queue to the amusement park, surrounded by too many people, most in costumes, and definitely not drunk enough. Magnus was late, he had said he had some kind of costume crisis on the tram, so they had to let at least ten people pass in front of them. After ten minutes of complaining about it, Jonas and Mahdi have opted for ignoring Isak completely and talk between them.

The problem with Isak wasn’t the amusement park, or waiting for Magnus, but the Haunted House they had set up specially for Halloween. Rollercoasters, the drop rides, anything else he was fine with, but Haunted Houses were a no go.

Magnus, who came fully enveloped in bandages as if he was a mummy, finally found them and looked at them, taking in Jonas and Magnus costumes. Jonas was dressed all in black with pasted bones making a skeleton, and his makeup was done up to look like a skull, and Mahdi had chosen the easy way out and bought pikachu pyjamas in Primark and that’s what he wore. Isak was wearing jeans, a hoodie and a cap, so he was dressing as normal Isak which seemed to disappoint Magnus.

“Isak! We all had to dress up!” he complained loudly.

“I dressed up,” he shrugged, “I am a serial killer.”

“You suck,” he insisted pushing him to get in first. Isak rolled his eyes and followed his friends.

It was barely five in the afternoon and it was already getting dark. There were people in costumes pursuing kids and scaring people. Isak managed to avoid the haunted house for a whole hour before Magnus said he really wanted to go, and Jonas and Mahdi agreed. He looked for a way to get away, but the only thing he could see was a guy dressed as a zombie with a shirt from the park’s staff kneeled down and talking to a crying girl, and more people enjoying the themed night at the park.

“I… I am gonna go to the toilet.” Isak tried to get away and find them later, _way_ later to make sure they had already gone in.

“Are you scared, Valtersen?” Mahdi joked. “Trying to run away?”

“What? No!” He answered way too fast, making Jonas laugh. “Let’s go,” he stormed towards the stupid attraction.

What if he was scared? It was a completely rational fear. Who wanted to lock themselves in a house, purposefully constructed to be a maze, with scares out of your nightmares right and left, full of strangers with one job to make you scream. It was a rational fear, he didn't laugh at Magnus’s fear of clowns, or Jonas’s stupid fear of pigeons. Isak was too proud to admit he was afraid anyway, so he stood first in the queue, psyching himself up to be brave. He would go in and out as fast as he could, the house wasn’t that big.

He had everything planned when he heard a scream, and jumped. It didn’t come from the house, he was still too far to hear those. It was Eva. _What the hell is she doing here?_ After Eva came all the girls in costumes too. This year Eva was some kind of female frankenstein with a dress made of random patterns sewn together, Vilde was a witch- she was even carrying a black plushie cat- Noora wore a striped black and white suit with a bat as a bowtie, Sana was dressed all in black and only wore a scream mask, and behind her was Chris Berg dressed as Wonder Woman, wip included.

“What are you supposed to be?” Magnus asked Noora before even saying hi.

“She is Jack from Nightmare Before Christmas and I am Sally!” Eva answered cheerfully. “Are you going inside too? Sana has a friend working here so we are skipping the queue.” Sana nodded taking the mask off.

“Do you wanna join? We can go as one group.” Sana suggested, and everything turned black and soundless for Isak. He had prepared himself to be waiting in line psyching himself up for at least fifteen more minutes. He was not ready. Absolutely not.

He didn’t know how he got to where he was, but somehow he had ended second to last in their line, with Eva and Noora before him and Sana behind. Mahdi and Jonas were leading, right after them was Chris, Vilde and Magnus. Magnus was smiling as if he had won the lottery.

_Okay Isak, it’s not big deal._ He took a deep breath and followed the rest to the first room. It was dark and he could hear wind and something that sounded like a ghost. His nerves were on edge and he could feel his skin covered in goose bumps. _It’s just sound effects, it’s just wind. It’s not real._ A loud metallic bump made him jump and Vilde scream, and the lights had gone off. _Is this part of the attraction or is it a black out and we’re stuck inside._ Since he could still hear the sound effects he assumed it was part of it, but it didn’t make his heart beat any slower. He was terrified.

Another screeching sound deafened him as a door in front of them opened. Everyone started walking through the door, the noises intensifying. Now there was a storm and flashing lights bathed the room from time to time. The floor creaked under his feets and he was looking right and left in the narrow corridor. _Are the pictures moving? Oh, yes the fucking pictures are looking at me._ He hurried up not wanting to fall behind. Sana chuckled a bit but he was too scared to care.

There were more bumping noseis and chains when they got out of the corridor. The next room was full of mirrors, and he could see three different Evas holding onto Noora’s arm. He kept hitting the mirrors after choosing the wrong way. The bumping noises grew louder, and he could also hear screams. Some girl shouting in fear, someone laughing, and someone screaming as a mad man. Screams and more screams. He could hear his heart in his ears too, beating too fast, and feeling as if it was going to jump right out of his chest. Sana laughed when he smashed his head on a black wall before getting to the door. If he hadn’t been afraid of screaming or crying he would have flipped her off.

The next room was red. A dark red that creeped him out. Behind all the screams, chains, thunder, and shrieking he could hear a piano playing an eerie song. _A piano, are you freaking kidding me._ A thump to his left made him jump and hit something hanging from the ceiling. It was a body, hung as a cow in a slaughterhouse. He walked back and hit Sana, who was probably having the time of her life watching him. He turned around to apologize, but he cursed and fell on his butt instead. Sana had put his mask back on and was now laughing loudly at him. _I hope Mahdi didn’t hear me._ He stood back up and walked as fast as he could to reach Eva, looking at the floor and trying to ignore the noise. _Let’s get out of this fucking place. Now! Please…_ He was closer to Eva when from his right jumped a boy dressed with a hockey mask and a chainsaw, shouting and laughing like the movie villain.

Isak felt his soul leave his body right then and there. He went as pale as a ghost and this time he screamed his lungs out. His instincts pushed him to hug someone, but he couldn’t hug Sana, she wouldn’t like that, besides she was still far behind, and Eva was already hugging Noora. So he hugged the next person closest to him. Who happened to be the chainsaw guy. The boy stiffened and went quiet when he felt Isak’s arm embracing him.

“What the fuck?” The boy cursed in a deep low voice. Isak didn't look up, too afraid of what he would see. He just closed his eyes, hid his face in the stranger's chest and hugged him tighter. The chainsaw guy laughed and hugged him back, caressing his back up and down. “It's okay. I will get you out of here. Don't worry, I’ve got you.”

The stranger guided him through a couple of hidden doors until he was at the back entrance of the attraction, not stopping caressing or holding him even once. When Isak felt the cold air and he couldn't hear the sound effects any longer he took a step back, and looked at the him. The chainsaw guy was gorgeous. Isak had lost his breath again, but this time it wasn’t because of fear. The boy had the deepest and brightest blue eyes Isak had ever seen, his hair was a mess under the hockey mask but it still made him look hot, and his plush lips were turned up in a concerned smile.

“Halla,” he said. _God that voice should be illegal._

“Halla,” Isak answered with barely a whisper, with his throat still feeling rough after screaming.

“Are you ok? You looked terrified inside there.” The handsome stranger asked him watching him carefully. Isak felt himself blush. _I had to scream like a kid right in front of him?_

“I wasn’t _terrified._ ” He denied shaking his head.

“Of course not, you just wanted to scream.” Isak nodded. “Scream like a lost baby”

“Excuse me! I am the master at screaming.” He joked feeling embarrassed, and the stranger boy laughed. _At least someone is enjoying this._

“And what about the hug, huh?” Isak look at his shoes and shrugged “You wanted that too?”

“Yes.” He had answered automatically. _Shit._ He panicked looking at the taller boy who was staring back at him, clearly amused. “No, I mean… I am sorry about that.”

“Don’t worry.” The smile he gave him was brighter than the sun itself. _Are you for real?_ “It’s better than getting punched.” Isak laughed nodding, after that the conversation went to a halt. It wasn’t exactly uncomfortable, but it still was a bit awkward. “I’m Even.”

“Isak.” He introduced himself and shook his hand.

“This feels like a downgrade after that hug.” Even grinned at him making him red once more.

“Shut up.” He let himself fall and sit with his back on the wall. He was exhausted, and since he wasn’t scared anymore there wasn’t an ounce of strength left in him to keep him standing. Hiding his head between his legs he confessed, “You fucking gave me a heart attack.”

“Sorry ‘bout that.” Even sat besides him, offering him a blunt when Isak looked at him. “To calm the nerves.”

“Why the hell not.” He said taking a long drag and letting his head fall back until it hit the wall before releasing the smoke. When he turned his head Even was looking at him with dark eyes.

“I gotta ask,” he said taking a drag himself, “what on earth were you thinking to hug the guy with a chainsaw?” Isak laughed and shrugged.

“I couldn’t hug Sana.”

“You are friends with Sana?” Isak nodded. “What an small world, she is my best friend’s sister.”

Isak and Even sat there smoking and talking about nothing and everything for a long while. They wouldn’t have stopped if it weren’t for the boy who got out of the same door they had used making Isak jump and shuffle closer to Even, their shoulders practically touching now. It was the zombie boy he had seen with the lost girl before.

“Hi, Yousef.” Even greeted him.

“Isak, your friends are looking for you.” Yousef said with a sorry smile. Isak groaned hitting his head against the wall. Even laughed and took his hand. Isak could feel his heart stopping right before starting to beat a thousand miles per hour again. _This cannot be healthy._

“C’mon, let’s get you to your friends.” Even pulled him up but didn’t let go of his hand.

He actually held it tighter when they got back in the corridors and the scary sounds could be heard once more. Neither of them let the other’s hand go until Isak was surrounded by his friends again. They looked relieved when they saw him, but he didn’t have time to let his hopes raise before they all started teasing him.

“ _That_ scream was you?” Magnus had trouble speaking between laughs.

“I can’t believe you hugged that guy.” Noora shook her head while Eva was crying of laughter. “Poor guy, you must have scared him just as much.”

“Nah, he didn’t.” Even said putting a hand on his shoulder and squeezing to show support. Isak looked at him gratefully, “If I am honest he gives the best of hugs.”

“What the hell? This guy?” Eva pointed at Even. “This is the chainsaw guy? That’s so unfair. He’s hot!”

“EVA!” Noora, Jonas, and Isak said at the same time. Even just laughed.

“What? It’s true,” she shrugged, “the bastard is lucky.”

“Let’s just go.” Isak whined, not wanting his friends to embarrass him any longer. _I have already made a fool of myself in front of him, I just wanna go and hide under my duvet._ His friends hadn’t finished teasing him, but agreed and started walking away.

“Isak.” Even said almost in a whisper, and if it weren’t because he had grabbed his wrist too he probably wouldn’t have turned around. “Would you… would you like to go out sometime? Grab a coffee or something? With me?” Isak looked at his blue eyes, who were hopeful but still scared. _Do you really think anyone can say “no” to you?_

“I would love to, Even.” He smiled, and the grin he got as an answer was the brightest thing Isak had ever seen. The most beautiful smile in this universe.

***

It was New Year’s Eve and Isak was in kollektivet getting ready to go to the party with all his friends. He had been standing in front of the mirror for minutes trying, and failing, to tie his tie. He grunted and gave up complaining loudly, until two long arms embraced him and his boyfriend kissed him on the neck.

“What’s wrong, baby?” Even said turning him around.

“The fucking tie.” Even was already dressed with his suit and a bowtie, and he looked hot. Even tied the knot for him before pulling at the tie and kissing him. “You know what day is it today?”

“New Year’s Eve?” He tried, a bit lost about what his boyfriend meant.

“No,” he pulled him closer into a tight hug, “it’s the 2nd month anniversary of the first time you ever hugged me.”

“Oh, my God, Even.” Isak laughed, hugging him tighter. “You are a fucking dork.”

“But I am _your_ dork.” Isak nodded and kissed him.

“You know, I think going to that fucking haunted house was the best decision of my life.” Even must be a dorky sap, but Isak didn’t fall far behind.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want you can follow me on [tumblr](https://mfrov95.tumblr.com/) or [instagram](https://www.instagram.com/drawnbymarta/) It's mostly skam fanart :)


End file.
